Kagome new love, and new life!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: After the death of her mother father and brother from the man she once loved. Kagome was finally reunited with her father. but she would never ever expected to fall in love with the Joker and to find out he was her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Frost had a hard time in keeping a eye on his boss he was like a brother to him. Ever since he saw Harley head get blown up he was never ever the same again. Frost let out a sigh and knew he missed the woman he once loved she gave him a daughter. The only this that put him in edge was her traveling in the past. If he didn't live the life he lived he would never ever belived that she was traveling through time. His thought's was cut short when his phone rang.

"Hello Jonny Frost speaking." Said Frost

* * *

 _"Hello Mr, Frost. This is Tokyo General Hospital you name was down as a emergency contact."_

* * *

Frost got a bad feeling with how the doctor voice sounded. He wondered why he was being called he havent heard from his ex over two months. So what the hell was going on. Was his little princess ok. Did something happened to her when she was in her travels. Her shook his head mentally and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Asked Frost

* * *

 _"Your daughter Kagome was found under the remains of her mother grandfather and little brother. They all were burned to death it was a freak acident. But you daughter is in a coma and seemed to be not coming out."_

* * *

"I'll be right now." Said Frost

Frost hung up his cell phone he needed to get to his princess side. But the boss man would have to come with him to make sure he didn't kill himself while he was away. Maybe when Kagome woke up she would be of some help with him with his grief. He sighed as he left his office and went to his boss man chamber where he only alowed him to come in.

"Boss I need you to come with me. I can't leave you alone in the state you are in. I have a family emergency and need your help with it." Said Frost

"And your point is?" Rasped Joker

Joker never knew good old Frosty had a family the man was like a brother to him. And he never ever talked about a family with him. As he sat up he knew he looked like hell but he lost someone who he loved. Frost saw the sorrow in the man's eye's that he seen when they couldn't find Harley. And now she was no more.

"Well I have to go to Tokyo Japan. I have to go to my daughter side something happened that I must attend to. Plus I am the only person she has left and she is in a coma." Said Frost

"Get the jet ready, I'll come along I would like to meet this daughter of yours." Said Joker

Forst let out a sigh of relief for what he had said. But then again Kagome might be of some good for him. Plus if she still had her mothers temper then she would give him a run for his money. Plus if he remembered correctly her mother temper was nothing to mess with and he knew that his daughter would rip him a new one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Joker fallowed his right hand man and brother to see this daughter of his that he never ever knew about. He had a image to keep up even under his own grief. He watched Frost run around like a chicken with its head chopped off. As they entered the Hospital he was the only one getting odd look's since they knew who he was. And it didn't bother him none.

"Hello I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi and what room she is in?" Asked Frost

"Oh why yes the poor dear has suffered so much. Her medical bills are being paid by Mr, Taisho of all people. But she is on the 4th floor in the ICU, Goodluck Mr, Taisho has never ever left her side."

Frost had to think why does Taisho sound familar. He looked to his boss who only shrugged he knew of alot of people but when it comes to another contrey he kinda had no contacts to a point. As he sighed and made their way to the elevator since they are going to be meeting this person he must thank him for caring for his princess while he was away from her. When they finally made it to the floor and rushed to the private room she was in. There was the man with long silver hair there with her.

"This sesshomaru is taking you are my sister father?" Asked Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru golden eyes turned and looked at the two men in the room. He arched a brow he never knew the Joker would have been there. He let go of his sister hand he had to keep her glmaor on. Since humans don't take to kindly to demons these days. He figured the dark haired man was his Kagome's father by his scent..

"Yes sir I am her father and why did you call my daughter you sister?" Asked Frost

"That is a long story did her mother ever explain to you about her travels?" Asked Sesshomaru

Frost just realized who he was in front of. This was the great demon look that Serenty told him about. He loved his daughter like his own sister. As he face palmed in his worry he forgot about what he was told. Joker was the only one in the room who was lost to what was being said. Then his eyes laid on a pink jewel around the angelic female's neck.

"Yes Serentiy told me everything. I just never expected to have a chance to meet you. Can you fill in the blanks on what really happened?" Asked Frost

"This Sesshomaru can. If you ex ever told you about my bastard half brother. Then you know the rest. He lost all control over his own demonic beast he chased after Kagome through the well. That was when she tried to protect her family with everything she had. The bad thing was when Inuyasha went through the well Naraku went through as well. After killing Inuyasha in a fit of rage her power spread out purified both of them. But I know her mother probably explained what had happened to her for a year before I blood adopted her?" Said Sesshomaru

"No she did not, I haven't heard from her for two months." Said Frost

Sesshomaru bowed his head in shame at the woman who kept this from her own father. He sighed at the thought of his not even knowing what had happened. He raised her pups until time came to a normal pirod. Frost was looking sick at what he was not told from Serenty as if she kept him in the dark.

"Inuyasha raped her for a year straight. She had twin's from him and I raised them since in her weakness Inuyahsa my half brother in rage turned her over to Naraku as his prisoner for a year in a half. She never saw her two kids from that pain and suffering but I raised all three plus the adopted one. She had just adopted one more child who she found in a alley as well he is missing it seemed we are trying out best to find him." Said Sesshomaru

Frost fell into the chair from what he had been told. He was a grandfather and he never knew. He hated to think of the way she had her kids. But he would not turn down his flesh and blood. His grandchildren. Even his boss was confused and sick at what he head just heard. But he knew why he was confused.

"Your telling me demons are real? And she is a demon from a blood adoption?" Asked Joker

"That is correct she was just a miko until she had a blood adoption throough me and the fox kit that she took as her son." Said Sesshomaru

"I be dammed I never ever expected to be told this. Frosty I would have to say this and it kills my pride in sayin it. Your daughter kicks fuckin ass." Said Joker

Frost arched a brow at his boss and wondered what the hell he was meaning by that. Then it hit him that he was finally known about the world of demons. He went over and laid a hand on his daugthers head. She had silver hair now like the man before them. But with pink in it. he wondered if it was because of the merging of the jewel.

"Your thoughts are correct. When she finished the jewel her eyes are different one is pink and the other ruby red. The pink in her hair is also the affect of it merging with her soul. And if I where you I would move out of the way both of you because someone about to burst in." Said Sesshomaru

With that a man with long brown hair with blue eyes rushed into the room and went to Kagome side. Sesshomanru pinched the bridge of his nose. Only the wolf would burst in and not notice the people around him. The wolf would never ever change on this such as this. And even though he is married and has a mate he still claimed he loves Kagome. And claims she is his woman.

 **"MY WOMAN ARE YOU OK!"** Cried Kouga

"Wolf she is in a coma. Have you finally lost the rest of your brain?" Asked Sesshomaru

Kouga arched a brow and wondered who the two men in the room who was snickering athim. One of them was the Joker he just realized that. And then there was the other man who smelt like his Kagome. Then it hit him this man was his Kagome's father. And why the hell does the damn dog look so dammed smug.

"Now he finally gets it." Said Miroku

"Kouga you never ever change now do you." Said Sango

Frost didn't know who the three that just entered, But the my woman this was the clue he just got. It was Kouga the one who always chased after his daughter. And but the ass grabbing it had to be Miroku and the woman was Sango. His boss looked like he was unfomfortable with everyone he didn't know in the room. Sesshomaru must have took noticed and pushed the others out of the room so he would be able to have some peace with his daughter.

"Hey princess, I'm sorry that I was never here for you in your time of need. But I am here now and when your well enough your coming home with me and my boss." Said Frost

Joker looked at his right hand man and knew the man needed to have some privatecy to have with his heir. She was a angel in her look. Even ittook his breath away. It as if Harley was pushing him to someone who in need of help like he was. Maybe he would try to move on that would be something that Harely would of wanted for him. He felt for the man who was crying so he would let him have his time as he got to know the others who was in the room with them. It's not everyday he got to meet demonic beings. Hell if he was not who he was he would of thought they are crazy.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

It has been a week since Frost arrived his daughter still hasn't woke up. His boss stayed with Sesshomaru since he was offered the place to stay. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a soft groan. As he gasped when he seen his daughter eyes wide in shock from the sight of him sitting with her.

"Hello princess. How are you feeling?" Asked Frost

"Dad is that you?" Asked Kagome

Kagome felt tear's welled up in her eye's at the sight of her father sitting there with her. She missed him so much since they didn't get to see each other for a while. As she clung to him and cried her eyes out when she remembered eveything that had happened that lead her to the coma.

"Shhh... Shhh.. It's ok princess daddy is here." Cooed Frost

"I know you are... But it my fought how mom and the others had died." Cried Kagome

The Joker walked in on seeing that the girl was awake now. But he didn't make no sound he just watched on as she cried into the man who was his right hand and brother. She was so broken like he was and that for some reason was making him feel her deep sadness. He had gotten to know all the other's and made a few connections while being here.

"No princess, It was something you didn't expect to happen. And you done your best in trying to protect them with your life. And for what you all had done I am proud of you. Your strong like your mother. And believe me she has kicked me ass more than one time believe me." Said Frost

Kagome giggled when she heard him say that. hell alot of people say she was like her mother whe it came down to her temper. Frost smiled that all he wanted to hear from his princess was her laugh. He finally spotted his boss over by the area watching them. It seemed he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Princess I want you to meet my boss. He has just lost someone close to him as well." Said Frost

Kagome looked over and saw the man she knew on the news. She knew he was not a bad person since he had to do thing's to make himself stuvive in the world. But she saw in his eye's the deep sorrow and loss. He lost someone close to him. to his heart. Frost cleared his throat his daughter was soul reading again.

"Princess not the time to be reading someone soul. Your making him feel uncomfortable." Said Frost

"Oh sorry. I heard alot about you when I got to talk to my dad here. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet ya sir." Said Kagome

Joker look at her hand and didn't know if he didn't want to shake it. But he only did it because she was like him in alot of ways. Well not just the crazy part. But the matter's of the heart. He was a good man he just a tad bit bonker's when it came down to somethings he had to do. And he just hated batsy for alot of reason.

"Yeah same here Dollface." Said Joker

Joker thought it would put some sort of a smile on her face just like how Harley did when she first met him. Well when he first was out of the jacket in the nut hospital. Damn Batsy for that one. But then again he would of never ever expirenced love when he had that chance. So he would let that one go. He put his hand over his mouth and cackled. When he heard her laugh he knew he did the trick.

"Your funny you know that." Said Kagome

"Thank ya kindly Dollface. To tell ya the truth never ever knew ol' Frosty here had a family." Said Joker

Kagome looked at her father hurt in her eye's. But he never had the chance in telling her why he did what he had done. He didn't trust the batman to go after his daughter and ex. Joker now felt bed he never wanted to see hurt in those eyes. He didn't understand why there was this pull to her and it confused him all to hell.

"Princess there is a reason I never told him about you and Serenity. It's all because of Batman. He would use you against me if we were ever caught. But now he would have to deal with that since I am not leaving you here. Your coming back home with us to Gothom. If it is ok with you boss?" Asked Frost

"Well I have no objections about that. I wouldn't mind to get to know your daughter a bit more." Said Joker

Frost arched a brow. Damn his daughter has that power that would bring that out of any man. He let out a sigh when he knew that she didnt mean to. But he would have to say she would be a good match for him. And he knew she would be well protected when it came down to goons and evil bastards after her.

 **"MY WOMAN IS AWAKE! MISS ME!"** Cheered Kouga

Kagome groaned missed being in her coma not since Kouga was there. And she knew he would never ever get it through his mind that she would never ever be his woman. She was only his friend and nothing more than a friend. As she yanked him down to be eye to eye with her so she was able to give him a piece of her mind.

 **"KOUGA YOU BRAIN DEADED WOLF! HOW ME FREAKING TIMES I HAVE TO YA THAT I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! AND THAT YOU ARE ONLY MY FIREND AND NOTHING MORE!"** Yelled Kagome

"Buuuuuuuuuuttt Kagome I love you. And you where supposed to be my mate." Whined Kouga

"Oh for the love of Kami you stupid ass really. I don't think of you like that dumbass!" Growled Kagome

Joker was laughing his ass off. Now he liked her even more. She had a temper that turned him on greatly. But it seemed Frosty fear's her temper. He wondered what in the world made him look like that to fear her temper. As he went over to speak to his right hand who was huddled in the corner.

"Hey frosty why ya hiding for.?" Asked Joker

"Boss if you only knew. Her temper is just as bad as her mother's." Whispered Frost

Joker smirked oh he liked her really lot now. She had a temper to make her own father piss himself. They must have missed something since they saw her put a necklace around the wolf neck and she did some sort of words and it glowed. Not they wondered what in the world was going to happen now. But when Sesshomaru and the Miroku guy pulled them out of the way.

 **"YOU STUPID BRAIN DEAD WOLF! SIT! SIT! SIT! YOU ARE STUPID TO NOT KNOW THAT I AM ONLY YOUR FIREND AND NOTHING MORE! SIT! SIT! SIT! YOU JERK FOR KEEP THINKING I WILL GO WITH YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE A MATED AND MARRIED DEMON! SIT! SIT! SIT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULL!"** Yelled Kagome

They all looked to see the wolf face planted into the floor. While twin boys started to poke at him as if they are seeing if he was still alive or smoehting. They must not be Kagome's but they had the feel of fox's by the way they smirked and laughed their head's off from the face planted wolf.

"Grandma you really done it this time." Said Hikaru

"Yeah grams you really told him." Said Karou

"Ok now pups your grandma just woke up from her coma and gave us a show of amusement." Said Shippo

Kagome blinked and wondered who the hell this was but when he latched himself to her and she reached out to his aura and knew who it was. He was her first adopted kit that was all grown up. Frost was confused why are they calling his daughter grandmother for. It was something that needed question's.

"Shippo your all grown up." Said Kagome

"Yeah I am mama! I mated and married Shiori. They are mixed with fox demon and bat demon blood plus the holy and silver inu powers." Said Shippo

Shippo was pushed out of the way and miroku butted in and she knew he had to get it out of his system when it came down to his perverted ways. It seemed 500 years has never changed their dear old perverted monk. She knew he and sango was married and still he didn't changed from what he was.

"My fair Kagome. Oh how I have missed you. Will you do me the honor and bared me a child," Said Miroku

Kagome sighed and looked over to her father who was about to blow his brains out. And oddly enought the Joker. And that was when she felt her ass get grabbed. Like away's she punched him in the face sending him into the wall. He rubbed his face where she punched him wieht a all to happy smile on his face.

"The old pervert never learns." Said Ginta

Yeah sister and it has been over 500 years to." Said Hakkaku

Kouga groaned as he was still faceplanted into the floor. As Sesshomaru stomped on him and had her discharge papers, He had the air liner ticket's as well for her to go home with her father. They would come here and there to check up on her. He knew this was something she was not expecting.

"You are discharged. We will come and stop in from time to time and call as well to make sure your adjusting. Plus you can't get rid of us easy. Go and enjoy your time with you father little one." Said Sesshomaru

Kagome blinked and nodded as they left her alone so she would be able to go and get dressed for the trip on the way to gothom. She had never ever been there she only knew of it when she heard her father speak about it. She now understood why she never was allowed to go there.. She just hoped she didn't cramp mister Joker style. She sighed as she put her trench coat on. She had a certain style that Sesshomaru adapted her to. When she left the hospital bast room and rammed into someone. Before she fell on her ass a arm went around her waist. When she opened her eye's only to see the man who offering her a home.

"Hey watch where ya steppin there Dollface. We don't want your pretty face be all messed up." Said Joker

Kagome blushed deeply was he trying to flirt with her. She was not sure what to say back. But when he smiled down to her she blushed deeper. He was flirting with her. Joker enjoyed the way she reacted to the way he touched and heald her. He asked the demon what the pull he felt to her was. It seemed that it was something for true mate's and soul mate's to be able to find each other. He thought he would of never ever have another chance after Harley. And now out of all people it was Frosty only daughter. But he didn't mind only long as she didn't get hurt by him he was fine with it. But he was also to take thing slow with her since she was still healing from her expirence from her broken heart.

"Thank you sir." Said Kagome

"Call me Mister J." Said Joker

"Mister J?" Asked Kagome

Joker smirked oh how he loved that on her touch. It sounded load's better than Harely had said it. But then again she was different from Harely. And he was aslo warned to compar her to no one because if he does spark's will fly and he would not like how they fly either. Because Kagome temper is not something to be tempted with. But all in all he was going to see how it turned out. He offered her his arm so she was going to be walking out on to make sure all male's will know that she was his.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Frost let Kagome sleep on his shoulder he knew she was still healing. but then again he had to get use to the two wolves and the imp that was ordered to come along to be her body guards and the imp her retainer. He knew the boss man was going to take a while to get used to the fact about them coming along. But when them with them they might be able to get more work done. Even the one's who was with Harley they saved was not good as the demon's are. He needed to wake her up since they are about to land.

"Hey princess time to wake up. We are abour to land." Said Frost

Kagome groanded and wondered why she had to wake up now. But then again if they are going to land might as well wake up. Ginta who had a nice hot cup of her favorite coffee to give her the boost she needed to get going. Plus they knew how she loved her coffeee in the morning even in the past she had the instant coffee.

"Here ya go sister." Chirped Ginta

"Thank's Ginta." Said Kagome

Joker took note that she loved her coffee like he does. So it meant he would have to get more coffee. He wouldn't dare her to sleep in one of the guest room's so he gave up his room. He even had his men go out and get clothing for her as well since he knew her style she liked. And to be truthful he liked it alot better than how Harley dressed even though she was more revealing to her ways of dressing but he always wanted her to dress more or less revealing he hated mean drooling. But he was just happy that Kagome was not like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome looked around the place she was going to now be living in. She had to say the man had style that he liked the way he lived. She ran her hand over all the classic way the room was. She wondered if this was one of the guest room's. If so it out beated Sesshomaru guest room. And her room in the palace.

"This is my chamber. But I would not let you sleep in the guest room." Said Joker

"You know you don't have to give up your bed chmaber's for my sake. A guest room would be just fine you know. I don't want to overstep anything." Said Kagome

Joker walked over to her and he took her hand into his and he kissed it. He knew he would have to play this one right. She was his Soul Mate and he would not lose another woman he loved. This was something he vowed to himself since this one will kill him if he ever ever lost his Kagome. From the moment he set eyes on her he knew she was his.

"I will hear no more on this matter dollface. You will have only the best for the lady such as you." Said Joker

Kagome was about to speak again but the Joker stopped her and smiled down to her. All she could do was blush. This was all to confusin to her. That was when someone walked in on them. She didn't even know who this man was. It seeemd he was someone who was working for him it something like that.

"Hey J, Oh sorry I didn't mean to interupt," Said Deadshot

"Oh I'm sure you didn't." Said Joker

Kagome peaked around Joker to see who was there talking to him. While she saw a talk black gut. She could also tell he was a sniper on how he carried himself. While Joker glared at the man who was staring at Kagome. And it seemed he didn't like that fact he was giving her the eye's or whatever he was doing.

"Who is your lady friend J," Said Deadshot

"This is Kagome and she is Frosty daughter. So I would step off if I were you." Snapped Joker

Joker calmed down when he felt her lay a hand on his shoulder it seemed her mere touch seemed to calm him down. That never ever happened before to him. He was confused by how she was able to do that with just her touching him. But then again there was mroe to Kagome than meets the eye.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. A pleasure to meet you." Said Kagome

"Floyed but everyone call's me Deadshot around these part's. And if ol' Frost is you daddy why don't you have his last name?" Asked Deadshot

Deadshot knew he hit something he should of never asked when the sad eyes and the tears were about to fall. He was confused and he knew that was going to piss of the Joker for making this girl cry. She did bring him out of his grief so there was something special about this female than what he knew about.

"Deadshot leave now. If she wants to speak to you about her life that is up to her." Snapped Joker

"Sorry J, um I guess I will go open up the club." Said Deadshot

Deadshot was out of there as quick as he could since he crossed the line with the new lady. Maybe he could go and find Frosty since she is his daughter in all. Maybe he would be able to tell him about what happened to make her look so sad, And if Joker was all protective over her them you better watch your back.

"Hey Dollface you ok?" Asked Joker

"Yeah I just want to be alone for a bit if that is ok?" Asked Kagome

Joker only nodded he had to go down and prepare for a meeting she knew how to go to the club. He knew what it felt like to lose those who you love die. He was just lucky to get another chance to even have a Soulmate. And he knew she just needed time to gather her thought's. Plus he had been putting off this meeting for a long time. Plus he had room's being built for her heirs and grandkids to be able to come and go as they pleased.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Kagome found this nice dress it was all glittery and expensive as well. But she put it on since the Joker was kind enough to leave it in a gift box on the table. It was a deep blood red to match her one eye. The heals matched the dress as well. And a Ruby necklace that matched her perfectly with earings to match it. As she made her way down to the club area she kinda forgot how to get to the area where Joker sat. So she was going to go to the bar and sit and get a colorful drink.

"Hey there you look new around these parts,"

"I don't want nothin that your sellin buddy boy. so bugger off." Said Kagome

The male arched a brow no woman ever turned him down before. This was not going to fly with him. Plus he liked to have a nice young pretty little thing like this lady in front of him. She was a goddess and he knew all the male's are looking at her. Plus if he was able to get her to be his he would be the talk of Gothom.

"Oh come on babe. Let me get you a drink."

"No." Snapped Kagome

Kagome felt the man hand on her arm but it seemed that Ginta rushed over and took her away. And Hakkaku was giving the death glare to the male who dared to touch their sister in wolves. This was a crime that could not go unpunished when it came down to their code when it came down to wolf demons and inu demons.

"You will not dare touch or think crude thought's about our sister." Hissed Hakkaku

"Come along sister. Your father is freaking out where you have wondered off. The green head guy is no better. They are about to start a search party for you if we didn't find you." Said Ginta

Kagome only nodded while Hakkaku beat the crap out of the moron who dared to touch something that was higher on the food chain that he was. Kagome sighed and knew they are only being who they are. But she was able to get away from that pevert who gave her the creep's. That was when she was in the arms of someone.

"Princess don't do that to me ever again." Cried Frost

"I got lost and forgot to go where I was supposed to go. So no harm done. Other than the perv that Hakkaku is beating his ass." Said Kagome

Frost huffed and knew that the wolf's are only loyal to Kagome an dhim since he was her family. While Joker was no where to be found. It seemed he was in his meeting still. As he lead Kagome to where the room she was supposed to be in with them all. He made sure she sat down next to him so she was in his sights he didn't trust no one in the club around his daughter.

"Well Mister J, Who is this lovely lady you have here?" Asked Riddler

"She is Frost daughter. And she is off limit's to all of you goons." Snapped Joker

Riddler looked at her and had to say she was rather lovely. But he knew who ever she was she was protected under the Joker and that is dangerous to a point. But he would say this she alot more decent than Harley ever was. She knew how to dress and knew how to carry herself. She had the sense of a warrior in her as well.

"Well Frosty your daughter is a lady I would give you that. Plus one thing there that I see in my mind's eye. That you are a warrior. The warrior is in you blood am I correct. But there is something else. Priestess. Ah the rare to see these day's." Said Riddler

"Your correct in what you see. Plus you speak in riddles so you must be the Riddler." Said Kagome

Riddler tipped his green hat it showed that he was the Riddler, He bowed and left after that. Kagome rolled her eye's at the overly dramatic way he carried himself but he seemed happy. And from what her father told her he and Posion Ivy is together.. The man tried to hard it was not even amusing. Joker sighed as a man looks like a freaking penguin walked in it seemed to be his next meeting. Why did he seemed to look so familiar.

"Is she your new dancer?" Asked Penguin

"No she is not going to be dancing. So quit eye fucking her." Snapped Joker

Kagome blinked at that why would she be a dancer for. She was never been one to do that sort of thing. Plus the man was creeping her out he had that leery look about him. While Ginta placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was ok. but she was still so tired from waking up from her coma plus her system was still merging with the miasma that she was crused with. And the spider mark on her back that no one was able to break the curse behind it.

"Dad I'm gonna call it a night in kinda tiered." Said Kagome

"Ok Princess I'll come up and check on you when im done at work. Ginta make sure no pervert's touch her on the way back to the main house." Said Frost

Ginta only nodded as he placed a arm around her. While Joker and Penguin was glaring at each other. Something she must have missed. But he stopped and took her hand into him. He had this worried look in his eyes as if he done something wrong in making her wish to leave. She sighed and smiled.

"No worries I'm ok, I'm just sleepy thats all." Said Kagome

"Oh ok. I'll come and check on you when I'm done here Dollface." Said Joker

Kagome only nodded to what he had said and left after that. When she left he and Frost got all up in Penguins face to make sure he knew not to look at Kagome like that. It was a crime in their book's. For one to watch his daughter be looked at like that. And Joker wanting to blow his brains out for daring to look at his soul mate like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hour's later_

Joker saw Frost leave to check on his daughter and knew he was worried about her. But he knew he was going to go in after he left. He kinda didn't feel right going in on his time with her. When he saw him leave he entered the place where he normally slept. As he walked over to the bed and knew she was sound asleep. He just wanted to watch her for a while to make sure she is real.

"Hey Mister J, What ya need?" Asked Kagome

"Oh nothing Dollfacce I was just worried about you thats all." Said Joker

Kagome only smiled and she patted the place beside her. She knew better than not to avoid a mateing and soul mate call. Sesshomaru teached her better than that. Joker was gawking he was not sure if he should take the offer that she was offering him. But the smile said it all that she was more than comfortable with him.

"I'll be back Dollface let me go change into my night cloths." Said Joker

Joker left and picked out a purple silk pare he never ever wears a shirt. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Plus she was wearin the purple silk gown he had gotten her. And it matched her perfectly. She was a picture of pure perfection. And she was all his it like Harley lead him to her so he would never ever be alone and to have somone love and care for him. He clawled into bed and sighed. He felt right like this. He didn't feel this with Harley it was just different. He looked over when he flet someone curl to his side only to see her fast asleep. After that he fell right asleep. For the first time in a long time he had dreamless rest.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Joker woke up to someone snuggling into his side. When he lifted the sheet up only to see the silky silver and pink hair of Kagome laying on his chest. He was in pure heaven. It seemed that she was still fast asleep. As he started to study her face he just didn't realized he started to run his finger down her face. When groaned and opened those gem like eye's.

"Dollface your a image in the morning." Purred Joker

Kagome blushed from what he had just said and didn't realize she was cuddling with him. She knew he was her mate but she never ever had someone treat her like this before. Well other than Kouga he didn't even count in that part of the boyfriend type of thing's.

"Don't say such thing's, I am nothing of that kind." Said Kagome

Joker didn't want to get rough with her. She was putting herself down that is something that he didn't like from her. He made sure she was looking him in the eye to make sure that she was going to get the point a crossed. He never ever wanted to hear that from her. And he was lucky that the door is locked.

"You are a goddess. I do not want to hear you put yourself down ever again. You make me want to do thing's that make me want to sin your pure goddess body thing's to make other male's know who you belong to." Purred Joker

Joker kissed Kagome deeply as he heard her moan into his mouth he knew he had her. He was able to be able to finsih the mating thing. He never ever was this honry in his long freaking life. And he was going to enjoy every last ounce of it. He already had a nickname for her. She was going to be known as the Goddess, His Goddess.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Joker stripped her slowly so he was able to look at her body. Her body was gorgous. But then he saw the marking on her back. He kissed that to let her know it was nothing to be ashamed of to make sure to let her know he would never ever judge her on something she was not able to get rid of._

 _"You are a Goddess." Purred Joker_

 _Kagome moaned as his slipped his skilled finger's into her tight wet heat. He knew what he was doing she knew that for a fact. When she felt him crawl on top of her. She took a look at him man hood and her eyes went wide. He was not small in the least. He was huge really huge. But nothing she was not able to take. That was when he slammed into her._

 _"Ohhhh mmmmm my Godddess you are so hot and warm and tight. Feel so good." Moaned Joker_

 _Joker knew what she liked he had the feeling that he did. As he started to go faster and faster at a hard and fast. When he heard her moan loader and loader, He found the sweet spot. And he loved the pure fact she was a screamer. As he pounded harder and harder that was when he felt her walls clinch around his large cock. He went on urge and bit her neck like she did with him. That was when he shot his hot seed deep with in her._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Joker covered his Goddess up so she was able to rest from their activities. But he needed to go and get ready for a meeting since he had meeting books out of the ass from his time when he locked himself away in his own mind. Plus he knew she would be down when she wakes up. He kissed her forehead befroe he left.

"Hello." Said Joker

Frost was looking at the two smirking wolves and face palmed. This was real great now they are mated that meant he was related to the Joker. But then again he knew that she would be well taken care of when it came down to her being happy. So he was going to let this one go. Plus the wolves was patting him on the back.

"Welcome brother. You took the plunge eh?" Asked Ginta

"Yeah now he going to be like super possessive since he has demonic blood now. Even Frost only has it since he was given it by ice lord himself," Said Hakkaku

"You two get the hell off me." Growled Joker

Joker glared at the wolves even though he felt smug inside. As he arched a brow at the man who is kinda now is father inlaw in demonic terms. Frost gave him that look. You better watch over her or he was not the least of his worries there will be a long line of demons after him if he hurt his princess.

"Welcome to the family J." Said Frost

"What...the...hell.. is going on?" Asked Deadshot

Deadshot wondered why he was looking so smug for. And why the hell is Frosty welcoming him to the family. Then it hit him. The Joker just took frost daughter as his mate. Well in the demonic terms he was learning. But damn he was a lucky man to have Kagome like that. She was one fine lady he would have to admit there.

"Weeeeeeelllll lets just say Mister J got down and marked out sis," Said Ginta

"Yeah you got to love those demonic urges. Hell I can't believe I mated a woman who goes by Catwoman of all thing's. But she is my soul mate so I'm happy." Said Hakkaku

Ginta snickered he was mated to Kagura so there was nothing there with that one. They just have bossy mate's. They would hate to have the three of them. The third with Kagome in a group of plotting way's of getting back at their mate's when they do something wrong. The two wolve's shivered.

"I'm not going to ask what they were just thinking about." Said Frost

"Believe me you don't even want to enter their mind's." Grumbled Jaken

Frost nodded to what the Imp had said he had been a huge help since he came alone. Other than the fact that he was annoying to a point but other than that he was a good little Imp he had to say that for a fact. Joker pinched the bridge of his nose he was so not looking forward to the meeting's he had lined up for the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Kagome got dressed in the green dress that she liked that was hanging up. As she made her way down to the club and knew she might know her way around the place by now. But then again she was still not used to what was around her so it will take a while for her to be able to get used to the place she is living at. As she made it to the golden lit room as the lights was all around her. Until someone grabbed her by the arm.

"You are later for the job little lady. You are the new dancer yes? Asked Missy

"I'm sorry what do you mean? I don't understand im no dancer lady." Said Kagome

The woman arched a brow at her and wondered if she found the right lady. It seemed she was to well dressed fro the job for one thing. Then again Harley was as well but she was more or less dressed for the job. But this was confusing enough for her. But when she saw Frost come and take the girl away from her.

"Sorry Missy. This is my daughter and boss new lady. And she will not be dancing. And the boss had already seen to that. So go back to you job or your fired." Snapped Frost.

"Sorry Mr, Frost I didn't know. I will not make the mistake again." Said Missy

Kagome sighed these people here can be rather pussy. And she wondered if that woman was really a lady. She kinda took noticed of something that men only had in their throat's. But then again that is none of her business so she fallowed her father to where she was meant to go. All she heard was yelling back and forth.

 **"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF NO SUCH THING'S ABOUT MY WOMAN!"** Yelled Joker

 **"WELL YOU KNOW IT SEEMED THAT YOU ENJOY THOSE KINDS OF WOMAN DONT YOU!"** Yelled Twoface

Joker took out his gun ready to blow the mans brains out. It seemed he judged someone before he was not even able to meet them. That was when Frost and Kagome walked in. Twoface eye's went wide and the vision that had just entered the room. He rushed over to the woman's side and took her hand's into his.

"Well hello my dear. Why is such a lady like you in a place like this." Purred Twoface

"Pardon me I'm taken sir." Said Kagome

Kagome tried to take her hand's back while her father was trying to gain control of his anger. As well as the Joker. Because they knew that Kagome will beat Twoface ass for even trying to hit on her in the first place. Twoface arched a brow and looked from her and seemed he was thinking that they are together.

"Oh good ol' Frosty finally getting his rock's off. but if you are board with her I don't mind taken her off your hand's". Chirped Twoface

Kagome was horrified from what he had just said. He thinking she was banging her father. Before her father or Joker was able to do anything by the comment. She narrowed her eye's and yanked Twoface down to meet her face. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and she didn't give a damn either.

 **"YOU LISTEN YOUR BUDDY BOY! THAT IS MY FATHER YOU STUPID ASS! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD SCREW MY FATHER IT IS JUST SICK FOR ONE! AND TWO YOUR NOT MY TYPE! AND THREE IM WITH THE JOKER! SO IF I WHERE YOU GET THE HELL OUT OR I WILL KICK YOU PERVERTED ASS OUT MYSELF!"** Yelled Kagome

Twoface pissed himself from the pure and raw anger he had felt from her. He ever tasted the anger and that was not normal. While Frost gulp by Kagome's anger he reminded of her mother each time she was angry. Joker was just turned on by the was his Goddess was taking control of the situation. That is what the queen is meant to be.

"You my lady are just one fine piece of ass. You don't have to pretend that he is your father. I don't mind being your suger daddy sweet stuff," Purred Twoface

Grost gulp he knew what was about to happened when the two wolves pulled them out of the way. And when that smile that her mother was known to have when she was about to give a beat down to some pervert that was flirting with her. He even shivered from watching his ex do that to some pervert.

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE THAT IS HOLY.! DO YOU FUCKING HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT BURNT HEAD OF YOURS STUPID ASS!"** Yelled Kagome

"Oh come on sweet stuff give me a chance I may rock you world baby!" Purred Twoface

 **"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome pounced and started to beat the living crap out of two face in a cloud of dust. While Frost nodded that was her mother temper but worst. While Joker was kicking back and enjoying his Goddess beating the living crap out of Twoface. He didn't know how stupid the man could be. But other than that he was happy she was able to give a beat down. He snapped out of his thought's when she opened a window and picked up the man twice her sized and tossed him out of the widnow.

 **"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN TO REPECT A WOMAN BETTER! AND ONE WHO IS ALREADY WITH SOMEONE YOU PERVERTED BURNT FACED CREEPER! NEXT TIME IT WILL BE WORST!"** Yelled Kagome

They all looked out the window to see two face men picked him up who was looking all to happy mind out. While the wolves laughing their asses off that was their sis for ya. While Joker was grinnng like a fool. She just tossed him out of the window like he was nothing and he was twice his size. This was the best woman ever and she was all his.

"Well sis you showed his didn't ya!" Chirped Ginta

"You gave him the ol' boot in the ass out the window, How many times did you do that with Inuyasha we lost count." Chirped Hakkaku

"Princess you remind me of your mother waaaaay to much when you are angry. Your temper kinda passed her's." Said Frost

Kagome blushed fromw hat her father had said. She knew she was like her mother from what other's had told her about. But then again she loved her mother dearly and she knew that she would never ever wanted to not be like her mother did beat the crap out of Inuyasha on to many occasion. The night went on as the meets as well.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Kagome was lounging around that was when the doors was kicked open and she was injected with something. Damn it why didn't she go along with the others to the air port. She fell into the darkness and knew she would be found either way or she would have to kick some ass like always in which is what she normally does.. When she woke up again as she looked around and wondered where the hell she was at.

"Where am I at?" Asked Kagome

"You are in a secure location." Said Walller

Kagome looked over to see a fat black lady and wondered what the fuck she wanted with her for. But then again she had to find the information out first then she can break free and beat the living crap out of her for even daring to do what she had just done. And she hoped she would learn before she kidnapped next tme.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell you want with me?" Snapped Kagome

"My you have a temper on you don't you. I took you for a reason. You will end up either working for me. Or dead like the last whore who the Joker took." Said Waller

Waller didn't even know what she was messing with when she took Kagome away from the Joker. Her information on the female was rather not much to find then again maybe she would be able to get the information that she needed. plus she would use her one way or another.

"Pardon me. I am no whore thank you. So I would watch your mouth if I where you." Hissed Kagome

"Oh now should. I why would I listen to the King Of Gothom's whore. Hmmm. You are nothing to me. And I will use you as I see fit do you understand me." Growled Waller

Waller snapped her finger's as Grigg's shocked her with somethting but it seemed it didn't even faze her much it took about a hour or so when it took over for her to finally pass out. But the had to think of something fast to get her on their side before they were found out by the joker himself and they would be dead them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else._

Joker was pacing back and forth they took hid goddess. And he knew who had taken her as well. They left to much of a trail to make it known who took her. It seemed they were to stupid when they decided to kidnap someone it seemed to leave tracks behind. And they are going to pay for what they are doing to her. They will not take her away from him. He would not survive this time losing another woman he loved dearly.

"Hey let's just say Kagome will kick who ever ass. She alway's has something up her sleeve." Said Ginta

"Yeah that is what sis does best." Said Hakkaku

"Yeah gram's can be rather dangerous." Said Hikaru and Karou

Joker sighed he wanted to believe them but he had a hard time doing so. As the Demon Lord was sitting there even more pissed off as well. While Kouga was knocked out with the monk in the corner since Joker beat their ass for one being a pervert and two the other needs to learn who's woman she belonged to. She was his not the wolf.

"My sister will make it out before we ever find her. If she was able to make herself out of Naraku palace near death to the Western Land's. I think she mght be able to do this as well." Said Sesshomaru

Sango and Shiori laid a hand on someone who is family now since Sesshoamaru gave the legal document's showed that she and him are married in a different of way's. But he knew that she has to come back to him he would not let her die. He can't let her die. He will not accept that for one thing and he will never ever will.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome groaned as she looked around and had to say these people are not very imagintive when it come down to making people feel pain. Hell Naraku was the genus when it came down to stuff like that. Hell she still had nightmare's about it till this very day. She knew that Joker and the other's are probably freaking out right now.

"Oh look who is awake the new whore of Gothom. Why don't me and you have some fun." Chipred Grigg's

Grigg's tried to kiss her as she bit down on him and injected him a little bit of poison that was enough to cause him pain. And not to kill him. When he screamed out in pain he punched her in the face. While Waller rushed out of the control room to see purple and green mist come out of the wound in his lip.

"What did you do to him you little freak." Hissed Waller

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. But come closer you might find out." Hissed Kagome

Waller eye's went wide and wondered why she just felt the sense of fear and dred from those simple word's that she had just said. It was not going to happen. She was not going to let this little whore get under her skin. She was the great Amanda Waller and she was not going to let some little freak whore to make her feel fear. She took her face into her hand's.

 **"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE FREAK OF A WHORE! YOU WILL LISTEN AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"** Yelled Waller

 **"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO DO AS YOU TELL ME! YOU AIN'T MY MAMA! AND FOR ONE THING GET A BREATH MINT IT SMEELS LIKE STRAIGHT UP ASS! LET ME GUESS YOU LICK YOU BITCH BOYS ASS OVER THERE!"** Yelled Kagome

Waller eye's went wide from what she had the nerve to say to her. While she was going to cause more pain to the woman. But she didn't even know her name for one thing maybe thay would be something she should find out as well. So she would be able to gather all the information on her.

 **"NOW LISTEN HERE FREAK! YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO! AND IF YOU DONT I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE WORST PAIN YOU WILL EVER FEEL IN YOUR MISTERBLE WHORE LIFE!"** Yelled Waller

"Oooooooh dearie i would wish you would try. Believe me you will never match up to the master of pain himself. Who happenes to be dead. And soon you will be as well." Hissed Kagome

Grigg's finally got himself under control from what she had done to him. He never ever in his life time to feel pain such as what she made him feel. It was bullshit and he was going to make her feel it as well. But it was too late Kagome snapped her ropes and was stretching from sitting the way she was.

"How... how did you do that?" Asked Walller

"Oh that is a secret, And ladies never kiss and tell now do they." Said Kagome

Kagome flashed and beat the living crap out of them so she was able to go back home. But before that she wanted to leave the two pain in the asses who decided to come and think it was the brightest idea to kidnap her. When she was done beating their assess and injected them with enough of both poisons to make them feel pain for the next few days she dusted her hands off.

"Well now I hope you two learn yout lessons in trying to kidnap someone who is stronger and more smarter than you. So for now with the parting gifts I left you with have fun. Oh by the way that bomb you impanted in my neck is no longer there. I will leave you think on that. So for now have fun suffering." Chirped Kagome

Waller and Grigg's only groaned to what she had just said in the most sickningly sweet happy go lucky tone they had ever heard. It's as if she was not ashamed for what she had just done to them. They wondered if it was the brightest idea to have even take someone with out even knowing what and who she was. Hell they still didn't know they just took her as a whore. They groaned more she she kicked them a few more times and was gone in a flash.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was gather to have a meeting to make sure they have the search parties ready for the search for Kagome. Since it was two days since she had not shown back up. Before they even started Kagome walked in as if nothing had happened. While it took them a while to notice that she was even standing there.

"Hey grandma back." Chirped Hikaru and Karou

 **"WHATTT!"**

Everyone yelled at once even the stoic ones as well. They all turned to see a very very smug Kagome standing there looking to all pleased with herself. Sesshomaru arched a brow at his sister and knew what she had just done to the people who had kidnapped her. And he was pleased with her for even doing so.

"Little one what did you do to them?" Asked Sesshoamru

"Oh well the normal you know. Kicked their asses. And then shoot them up with some poison and then kicked them again and then make them feel fear. That normal way to go about things." Chirped Kagome

Sesshomaru sighed that was his little one there for ya. She was one to not mess with when you kidnapped her. While Kouga shivered she was still human when he kidnapped her and he got his ass kicked from it. And he fell for her temper and how strong she was when it came down to her when she was angry.

"Hey kouga remember when she was still human and she beat your ass?" Asked Hikkaku

"Oh yeah do I ever, That what had my heart in her hand's." Said Kouga

"Shut it you where mine all along." Said Ayame

Joker blinked this was odd he was the one who alway's did the rescuing. Never in his life time he had a woman free herself from the bond's of her kidnapper's. But then again he found it to be a mega turn on when it came down to the fact that she was able to beat the asses off the kidnapper's. While frost smiled to what he heard his daughter had said.

"Oh my little princess you are to much like you mother than you realize." Said Frost

"I guess I am." Said Kagome

Joker came over to his little mate and checked her over to make sure she was ok. Since she was kidnapped. But when he found there was not a scratch on her since she probably healed them herself. He let out a sigh just knowing she was here is that he was more than happy about. But also she was able to beat down her captures as well..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome came out of the shower drying her hair she just loved a good ol' beatdown when she was able to do so. Everyone else was getting a tour of the town so they knew where is what in town. While they knew that they wanted to give the Joker and Kagome some time alone since he needed to make his mind believe that she was really there and that she is ok and safe where she belonged.

"You don't know what you made me feel when I found out that you were taken." Said Joker

Joker kissed her neck where her mating mark is he was so sick with worry when he found that she was not home where she was supposed to be. As he laid his other hand on her stomach to make she she was really there where she should be. Right by his side. While Kagome leaned into him.

"I didn't mean to. It seemed they kinda snuck up on me with out even letting me know they were there." Said Kagome

"But I must say from you beating the living crap out of Twoface tossing him out the window. And now this. You are the goddess that I knew you would be." Purred Joker

Kagome found herself on her back not even remembering when she had laid her down. While Joker stripped down to nothing he wanted to make sure she knew who she belong to. He was a possessive man and all of Gothom knew that about him. It seemed that the people who took her don't remember that much.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

 _Joker kissed down his goddess body as he snucked on her hard nipples to make her feel so much pleasure than he knew he could give her. When he started to kiss up her leg and made it to her pussy as licked her hard and rough. When he knew she came he rammed his cock itno her tight wet pussy._

 _"You are mine. All mine! Tell me that you are mine!" Moaned Joker_

 _"I'm your's all your's!" Moaned Kagome_

 _Joker purred when he heard that as he pounded hard and fast into her tight body. He loved how she fit perfectly. When he felt her walls clinch down around his hard cock moaning his name over and over again. That what threw him over the edge with a few more hard thrusts he shot his seed into her marking her._

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Kagome curled into Joker side as her covered her over with the thick blanket. Plus they didnt realizs they didn't lock the door when the door's was opened and Hikaru and Karou busted in with a all to happy look on their faces. When they seen what they just seen was not something they would be able to get out of their minds now. While Kagome didn't realize that she was giving full view of her breast.

 **"OH COME ON GRANDMA THAT IS WHAT A LOCK ON DOOTS NORMALLY MEAN!"** Cried Hikaru

 **"YEAH OR THE DO NOT DISTURB SIGN!"** Cried Karou

Shippo walked into the room to see what his pups was whining he took notice of his mother there with his new step father. As he graoned now now he was going to be tamatized as well. He didn't need to see his own mother after the throws of passion and after sex look as well.

 **"OH MY EYE'S! MAMA COME ON REALLY! NOW I WILL BE TRAMATIZED FOR THE REST OF MY LONG LIFE!"** Cried Shippo

 **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAD! WE WOULD NEVER EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN AFTER SEEING THAT!"** Cried Hikaru and Karou

Kouga and Miroku walked in wondered what is going on. When they took notice at what was going on. and they had the same matching smirks on their faces from looking at Kagome nude not even notcing that she was not even covered her nice breast from then. Kouga was drooling like a fool.

"Might I say Kagome my dear. Nice rack," Said Miroku

"Oh my dreams are coming true. **THERE IS A GOD!"** Cheered Kouga

Frost and Sesshomaru walked in and wondered what the hell was going on. When Frost seen what he had seen he walked right back out. That was all he needed to know. While Kagome was horrified by everything. She tramatized her grandkits and her one son. Lucky enough it was not her other kids.

 **"GET THE FUCK YOU ALL OF YOU! KNOCK NEXT TIME!"** Yelled Joker

 **"AND YOU TWO PERVERT'S IF YOU DONT LEAVE ILL WILL KICK YOUR ASSESS! AND KOUGA! SIT!"** Yelled Kagome

With the flash of light Kouga since he was behind Miroku slammed face first into the floor. As Sesshomaru sighed and pushed them all out of the room. While Ginta and Hakkaku dragged pervert one and pervert two out of the room so Kagome and Joker was able to get after amazing sex rest. While they gave them the thumbs up for the show they had gotten. plus they had to say Kagome had nice boobs but they are not stupid enough announce what they are thinking.

"I am surrounded my idiot's." Groaned Joker

"Dont forget about the pervert's." Said Kagome

Joker nodded to that as the two of them fell asleep not even knowing that Miroku and Kouga was getting their asses kicked by their mate's. And Hikaru and Karou as well Shippo was trying to scrub their brains and mind's from the horrifying scene of Kagome after sex look. And Sesshomaru and the other's was shaking their heads. And Frost was drinking to forget what he had just walked in on. He didn't need to see his daughter and former boss turned son inlaw aftrer sex look.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Kagome was wondering around Gothom with her Grandkit's and her one son who had finally arrived. Tamaki was looking around with wide eye's. Ginta and Hakkaku was having fun as well. It seemed they were bored so they all decided to go out for a walk. Plus it was such a nice day and Kagome don't toss anymore people out the window. that was when a dark figure stood in front of them.

"Oh ok. Who in the world is this odd ball?" Asked Ginta

"Yeah." Said Hakkaku

Batman arched a brow at the gorup of people who was looking at him unimpressed for some reason. Everyone nomally impressed by him. He was Bat freaking Man. What was not to be impressed about. Then again he didn't know what he was dealing with so he had no right to judge for the matter.

"I'm batman you should know who I am." Said Batman

"You have to be freaking kidding me. Your Batman that everyone bitch's about around here?" Asked Shippo

Shippo was eyeing him up and done and wondered what was so special he was human and that was all that he could see, He had no special powers that he could sence. While he saw miroku started to walk around him and eyeing him up and down. Miroku swings both ways it seemed. He grabbed the Joker's ass and had his ass beat and tossed into the ice box for a hour.

"My my mister Batman what a nice round ass you have. But my dear Kagome's you and my Sango has the best asses of them all." Said Miroku

Miroku slapped Batman's ass and smirked as he was dragged back over to his wife side he looked at her and wondered what the hell he Batman wondered what the fuck just happened. Not a day in his life has he ever been ass grabbed by female or a male. So that was new one for him.

"You know you should leave him. He is a dangerous man." Said Batman

"Oh reeeeeeallly say's the human who is dressed in a leather bat suit who looked like he would go to a gay bar for costumers. And sadly I am not impressed at what I see in front of me. Believe me I have seen a lot of shit in my life. But you don't impress me buddy boy." Said Kagome

Batman just gawked at what that woman had just said. Never ever had he ever been told that to his face. Plus she said it with such a straight face. While Batman blushed when he was being laughed at. Hell he didn't even notice when she moved to his side and hada pointer with her. Where the hell did she get a pointer.

"Now my young ones. What lesson do we learn from the human here who look's like he left the leather costum gay bar." Said Kagome

"Ooooooo I know! I know! He think's he is able to do stuff that we are able to do even though he is human! And he think's the suit make's him look badass!" Chirped Tamaki

Kagome nodded to what her son just said and it was correct on what he had just said. Batman was in the middle trying to figure what the hell was going on right now. This had never ever happened to him before. It seemed they are making a mockery out of him. And it was humiliating as hell. What if the others out there heat about this.

"Now look had the way he hide's his face. Typical Super Hero I think im big shit you will never know I am Bruce Wyane. Anywhoo. Then we go to the rest of the costume. The leather is meant to be a sheild to anything dangerous. Let's see how that work's shall we." Said Kagome

Kagome swiped her clawes and made sure the poiton on her claws to make it look like she was not even trying. When she saw the poison mealt right through the thick leather. Batman hissed in pain what in the world did the odd female do to him. Whatever it was hurt like hell. He watched her cleared her throat. And he knew he should not be freaking turned on by this. But for the sick part of him it was making him horny as hell.

"Now what did I show you here that made the suit a huge boo boo?" Asked Kagome

"Oh I know grandma! It thought he was invisible from any sort of harm that comes his way!" Said Hikaru

"That includes bullet's and any other form's of attack." Said Karou

"Verrrrry good my grandkit's and son. And now let's move on to the next thing that goes to all Super Hero poser mind's. The over compisating to the bulg in his suit. See here he made sure he made his size look much larger than it really is to make up on how tiny and a catapiller it looks like." Said Kagome

Batman face palmed from what she had just pointed out the first female who just found out the issue with his other than the woman he screwed and then screwed with their minds. He was just soooooo humiliated for right now at how she was reading him like a book and it was not fun either.

"You know lady I'm only here to help you. To warn you before he messes with your life like he did with the last woman he screwed up." Said Batman

"Hush will you I'm not done with my lesson to my son and grandsons. So be good for mommy and shut up or you will be punished. Hmmm." Chipred Kagome sweetly

Batman shivered from what she had just said. While he deflated how in the world did he get involved in with something like this. Oh that's right to help the new female who happened to be in the life of the Joker. And he had to say she was hot as hell in dehumanizing him. Plus she kicked his ego's ass a good bit.

"Now back to what I was doing. anywhooooo. From what I know of Bruce Wyan. He is not a mussal bound man. So he is overly doing in the rippling six pack is a load of shit like his buldge size. And the bat for one thing who in the right mind will chose a bloody bat to be a super hero." Said Kagome

"You know my dear lady. Why dont you leave Joker and come with me. You are a rare lady to come by. Not in my life time I have ever ever have been nutered by a woman. You have earned my repect and I would like you to be mine." Said Batman

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pounced on him and beat his ass for ever daring to hit on her. When the cloud of dust was cleared Kagome was standing on the Batman to show her point to not flirt with a mated woman and as well a over compisating fool who things he is better than anyone since he fight's crime.

"Sorry I don't find flying rat's attractive one bit. Plus you a overly arrogant. And have a big ego. It seemed people are just blinded by the deeds you do who are poor judgement to a point. And you will never ever be the type of man I want. So piss off and get bent you overly flying pig." Snapped Kagome

Kagome stomped him in the crotch as she and the other's left. While Batman had alot to think on from what just happened. While he didn't even know what the hell happened himself. Kust other than the fact that he was just schooled by a female who is the new lady in Joker's life. And it seemed she is far to intellegent for his own good. And for his health for that matter as well. And he might now be having kids in the near future well until his balls come back out after being stomped on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Joker just finished one of his meeting's and wondered where his Kagome was. She was supposed to be back a hour ago with the other's. While he heard the chattering of the new family he had. And he had to say this he had the most dangerous family in the whole world. While Frosty walked in on him and Kagome doing it. And he knew that he had to have a few stiff drink's after seeing that.

"Hey you missed it grandma basically schooled the Batman." Chirped Hikaru

"Oh yeah she kicked his ego's ass." Chirped Karou

Joker was gawking his Goddess did that the the man in the bat suit. How the hell did she do that with out him even grabbing her and stealing her like he did with Harley. But then again he would think he would end up dead if he had ever dared to try that. And in his Goddess case she would end up slaughtering him.

"Oh yeah believe me the Bat really got it. It was a good losson. And she basicaaly called him a small dick loser who it seemed that his bat suit tried to make it look large." Said Ginta

Frost was gawking at what his daughter basicaally had done. No one in their days well besided her mother would end up doing that the the Bat's face. He had to say his daughter was good at what she does. While Joker was inpressed he never knew a woman who was able to do that to the Bat's face and he liked it.

"Oooooooh don't forget when she told him that he looked like a gay dude who wear's to much leather in a gay costume club." Said Tamaki

"Yeah Miroku even grabbed his ass as well." Said Sango

"Yeah I might say the leather is hiding the flate ass as well." Said Miroku

 **"I KNEW IT!"** Said Joker

Kagome snickered she gave him some sort of entainment. But then again there was something that you get to learn every day. Plus he would of never ever thought of the things that his little Goddess had said to the bat. Plus the monk demon seemed to deiced to grab his ass as well. But it made his learn that he had now ass either.

"Yeah plus his fatal move was fliting with mama. She beat his ass and then curve stomped his ball's into the ground. So I doubt the Batman who happens to be Bruce Wayen by the way. He will not be haveing any kids unless his boys come back out from hiding. Or not damaged." Said Shippo

"You have surpassed your mother princess. And it is just creepy. But I'm proud of you to knocked the ego of the Batman down a few notch;s." Said Frost

"Oh you are just soo good my Goddess." Said Joker

Kagome blushed from what he had just said. But then again there was some thing's that never wlll change when it came down to being her. But she didn't really understand why the stupid moron decided to go and flirt with her in the first place. She just figured ego was overly large so she should have figured as much.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Kagome decided she was gonna go and screw with Bruce the screwy batman head. She had Ginta and Hakkaku with her. Plus her grandkits since Tamaki and some of the others as well was getting the lesson of what to do in the possion since he was one of the Prince of Gothom now. Well one of them that is. She had to say the man overly did it when it made his family company.

"Well it seemed you know how to find me as well." Said Bruce

"Oh yeah I just find the stinch of bat and I find you. So how's the boys down stairs." Said Kagome

Bruce blushed hell he had to get surgery to get his ball's out. Lucky it was able to be done at his home. Plus his office is sound proof and he knew that no one else was going to be able to hear their conversation. Plus he notcied she was not alone. And why did they seek him out just to insult him.

"Hello flat ass. In all my year's of ass grabbing. You were the worst ass I have ever grabbed." Said Miroku

"And believe me my husband has grabbbed a great deal of asses in his life time." Said Sango

Sango saw the man look at them as if they are all crazy. But then again he did get his ass handed to him when Kagome had told him off like that. Plus when Kouga and Ayame had to come along to join in the insultin as well. They didn't want to be left out again on their fun. Plus they all hated people like this.

"Look at him this is what all the people in this place is getting their asses beat and tossed into jail or the nut ward. This is just well pathetic. You use something to get into their minds don't you." Said Kouga

Burce paled from what the man had just said how the hell did he figure that one out. It seemed that they are reading his soul from the what he knew of. And he hated the fact that they are calling out on all of their secrets. But then again how the hell did they track him here and bypass the secretery.

"How would you know mister." Said Bruce

"You don't need to know our name's. But let it be known we are going to be around to make your life a living hell. Believe me the one who stomped your ball's in she actually picked a man up twice her size and tossed him out the window. But that is not the worst of what she could do." Said Ayame

Ayame saw the sickenly sweet smile on her sister face. While Bruce paled and knew that he was fucking with the wring people. And it seemed that they are now targeting him as their own personal amusement it seemed. And he was not going to be having fun with the fact that they will be targeting him.

"You got be kidding me." Said Bruce

"Oh you wish to find out Batshit?" Asked Kouga

Bruce shook his head no he didn't want to deal with that. And he knew that she would do that and it would be something that he would never ever would get rid of her. Since he was getting pay back for something that he seemed to have not done. But then again maybe she was teaching him a lesson on how he was acting.

"Even though you have the worlds flattest ass. I would do you good." Purred Miroku.

"Shut husband dear we don't want to be a pervert to our new bitch now shall be." Said Sango

Bruce shivered from that tone she had just used. How can these people actually make him feel fear, Hell he pissed himself from the new lady in Joker life. She was one scarry woman if she wanted to be. While he hope they would all leave soon since he was going to be leavind a puddle soon.

"Well we have to take our leave. Ta ta pissy pant's. We did the job we came her for. Have fun getting out of here with the pissy pant's." Said Kouga

They all waved and left his office. Evern in all his year's as being Batman. It seemed that he has never ever encounted people like the ones that the Joker had just became friend's with. But then again there was alot of thing's when it came down to her. The Joker has chosen a woman who is able to put fear into him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Waller came to see Bruce she needed to know some things that he was able to find out. She and Grigg's. Even though they didn't know who he truly is but he had been a huge help when she formed Task Force X. So she would be more than happy to get him involved in what she had planned for the new lady that joker had.

"Bruce old friend. I need your help in getting someone to work for me. Since you help me with Task Force X." Said Waller

"Well yeah that was only a one time thing. Sorry I am unable to help you. And do not wish to help you. I have a feeling it involved the new lady that is in the Joker life. And if so I will not help you in what you want. She has gain my respect in so many ways. But you are on your own this time. and I think it is time for you to change your ways. because if you don't you will not survive what will come to pass." Said Bruce

Bruce motioned for them to the door so she was able to leave with her lap dog. But then again Waller was fuming she wanted that odd female for her job she wanted her to do. But from what she gathered she was hard to get her hands on. since she is deadly and that she is a Taisho since she was visited by the lord himself. And she was shaken still by that visit. But she will never ever give up even if it meant her death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Batman was in the middle of a fight with a bank robber he didn't take notice that he was being watched. Then again there was alot of stuff that he didn't want to have happen tonight. But once the robbers was tossed into the police car that was when he knew there was others there watching him to have their fun.

"Oh hello Batsy. Long time no see." Chirped Joker

"Oh for the love of all that is holy what do you want?" Asked Batman

Batman turned to see he was not alone with the Joker. And it seemed that he was going to be the one who will be humiliated tonight. And why is there more of them with him. He sighed and he thought he might as well get it done and over with so he was able to go home. And his male pervert was there.

"Hey flate ass!" Chirped Miroku

"Will you stop calling me that pervert." Grumbled Batman

"Oh why should I do that you have one." Said Miroku

Joker was snickering oh this was the best gift his little mate was able to give him. These people knew how to insult someone ego. And he had to just see it for himself. Hell Riddler and Puiguin had to come as well with Ive and Cat. They wanted to watch Batman to get his ass handed to him.

"Hey Batshit you got the penis pump yet. Or do you still need to find your dick with the magnifying glass because it is so small." Said Kouga

"Oh burn. He got you on that one Batsy." Chirped Joker

Joker had to hold his sided as well as the other's as well. They never ever thought the would see the day that people well demon's will hand the Batman the Dark Knight his sorry escuse of a ass. Now they did out a few of his secret's like his small dick and flate ass. They all had a go on that one since they never ever wanted to let this end.

"Ha ha. Let's all have a go at Batman. Are you all done. Since I know I am unable to catch the lot of you with out being murdered." Said Batman

"Oh you have no idea." Said Tamaki

Batman shivered those violet eyes flashed for a moment. What the hell are these people. He had this feeling that they are not even human. Hell he found out the man who was tossed out of the window was twoface of all people. And he had a hard time believing it until the man told him his self and was warned to not piss the female off.

"Are some of you a bit young to be out this late at night?" Asked Batman

"Oh believe me us being out this late is the least of your worries since your are our source of entertainment since you kinda put yourself out there." Said Hikaru

"Yeah sadly you are not all tough and strong to use Batbitchman." Said Karou

Batman just gawked at what that boy just called him. He knew that they cackling Joker and Riddler as well the other's was enjoying this. Riddler was enjoying this as the best night ever. While he and his wife Ivy was clutching to each other while laughing their asses off. If they had to pee they be pissing their selves right now.

"Hey Bat - I -Piss - My -Pants. You make it out with out anyone castching your pissy pants stain?" Asked Kouga

"For your information I had alot to drink and I didn't piss myself out of fear." Said Batman

 **"OH MY FUCKING GOT MY WIFE AND MATE MADE THE GREAT BATMAN AND BRUCE WAYNE PISS HIMSELF! OH THERE IS A GOD!"** Cheered Joker

Joker leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath but then again he has not laughed so much at the expence of someone in a long logn time. But it seemed they are not done it seemed. They had more insult's in their mind's. And they would never ever get bored of making the Batman the Dark Knight life a living hell.

"You know you all are wounding my ego you know that?" Asked Batman

"Like we care." Said Ivy

Ivy never ever had this much fun in her life. These people are like her new best friend's. Hell Joker has chosen well to make someone his wife. She never ever like Harley she was to much well perky and was not able to defend herself much. But these people are deadly. Hell they all gotten the blood bond. And Puiguin has a mate who happened to be a dark priestess.

"Oh how could we be so lucky to find ourself in the company of a smug overgrown bat asshole." Said Kyoya

"What I understand is that Kagome is going to pound you so hard that her mate wil be jealous." Said Kouga

"Oooooooh burn!" Cheered Riddler

Batman was going going to take this like a man. Either that get his ass basically mudered and slaughtered and by what these people are giving off that he would not win against one of the, Even the younger ones he would end up lossing to. So what the fuck just take it like a man and deal with it.

 **"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"** Yelled Ritsu

"Pup's you made it. Welcome you can join us in the family get to gether and insulted Batman who happen's to be Bruce Wyan." Said Kagome

"Oh mama you made my day!" Cheered Zange

Batman was gawking that man had ears on his head. Bunny freaking ears that freaking moved. What the hell is wrong with this picture. But he shook his head menatlly so he was able to let them finish and he would be able to go home and drink a stiff drink and tell his old butler of the delightful day he had.

"It rub's the lotion on the skin or it get's the hose again." Said Kouga

"Oh you stupid ass you ahd to get that out didnt you." Said Kagome

"Oh why the hell yes." Chirped Kouga

Batman sighed these people will not shut up until they are bored with this round of their painless pain in the ass. But then again what they are doing was kinda brusng the ego he always was so proud of them again he never ever thought this day was going to come. Maybe it would be best to hang the siut up.

"Fucking egomaniac, Bit of an asshole. Damn fraud, Probably a Pedophile." Said Ayame

"You guy's are fucking awesome!" Cheered Catwoman

Ayame looked smug they had loads and loads of the insultes and they knew they are getting the the Bat. And that is what he deserved for doing what he decided to do for a living. He knew this day would have come for him to take it up the ass with every insuting thing they can spout at him.

"The douchest douche of all douches in the entire history of douchism. that is what you are." Said Zange

"Oh snap! Does he need some ice for that burn!" Chirped Ayame

"Well we are gonna leave it for now. It was fun. Can't wait till next time. Ta ta for now flat ass. chipred Miroku

Batman blinked when he didn't even seen them leave. He sighed maybe he should call out of work tomorrow. But then again if he had even thought of doing that he would be basically letting them win again their little war they are trying to have. but then again they seemed to be winning since they knew what they are doing. As he took off in the bat mobile and returned back home. While Joker and everyone else was laughing their asses off from what they had just done.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Kagome and the other's wanted to get back at Waller for even daring to try and kidnap Kagome again so they had her locked in a chair with her lapdog who they gave a sex change to. So they are going to make sure they are going to make their point acrossed since she didn't get the point to the last time. Plus there was something that she was going to deal with since she had been trying to kidnap her as well.

"What the hell is going on. What are you crazy people doing?" Asked Waller

"Oh I'm not the one who is going to be doing this. Plus this time it not the rime for pain. So I'm going to be sitting back and watch the damn show." Said Joker

Waller was dreading what will be coming her way right now. Hell she didn't even know what she was about to expect to hear or have happen to her. While Grigg's woke up from his drug induced coma since they gave him a sex change that is. and wondered what the hell was going on. while he groaned when he seen it was joker of all people there so he knew it was never ever going to turn out good.

"What do you want clown face?" Asked Grigg's

"Oh nothing me and my friend's and family here is only here to enjoy the show. and I will say this it will be very very entertaining." Said Joker

Joker took his pop corn out and so did the others while his goddess huddled everyone together as if they are plotting to make them swaet a little before they go right into it. riddler wondered how these people knew how to do what they do so well. and want to be their student that is something he wanted to learn. and it seemed miroku is the first one up. he started to round grigs.

"Well lets start off you are butt ass ugly. And two you have to much hair. and three you smell like ass. and even for me that is just nasty. let be guess shugar lips that you lick licking the booty." Purred Miroku

"What the fuck is wrong with you man. who the fuck would lick booty?" Asked Griggs

Miroku arched a brow and knew that he was lying. While the cow next to him bowed her head. And that showed he hit it right on the nail. While Joker and the other's was laughing already they would never ever trade this for the world. Hell even Deadshot was laughing his ass off.

"Well i would have to say you do. because i smeel that stink all over your face. you like that sitty ass dont you. you enjoy the smell while you lick that booty." Purred Miroku

Grigg's bowed his head in shame and there miroku smirked smugly and puffed his chest out knowing he hit the nail on the board since he basicaly bowed his head in shame like the cow next to him. lets see who would be next he basically tagged in kouga since he was all bouncing for joy on this one. as he looked from broth waller and to griggs and smirked darkly.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Snapped Waller

"Awww so you don't like me well good for you now fuck off and paper bag that shit you call a face. your making my cock and balls run away hoe." Said Kouga

"Oh burn there." Said Deadshot

Deadshot didn't believe them when he had heard what they are able to do. and he had to say he wanted to learn something from them to make himself better to be like them. because this shit was the best thing he had ever seen and heard. its like they dont give a damn on what they are saying to them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Asked Grigg's

 **"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP BEFORE I SOW YOUR DAMN MPOUTH SHUT FOOL!"** Yelled Kouga

Kouga let his eyes bleed red and he knew he prroved his purpose when he made them piss themselves. as he smirked darkly he just loved how they are able to do this to humans still. he was a good guy but when it comes downt o humans like this he knew that they deserved everything that they are getting to them.

 **"YOU GO BABY!"** Cheered Ayame

"Why are you doing this to us.?" Asked Waller

They all gave them a deadpanned expression when it came to what she had asked. even though they are not going to answer it since they want to have their fun. plus its not everyday they could make somoene your bitch. since they have three now including batman who is bruce wayne of all people. but they will never ever be bored doing this.

"You know we find your attempts at communication humorous. I however find them immature." Said Kouga

"How the hell do you even think that?" Asked Waller

"Just use that thing between your what we living being's call the brain. Or is your brain in that fat ass of yours." Said Ayame flately

Riddler had to hold onto something this is the best freaking group of beings he had ever met in his life. It was the best thing he had seen and he enjoyed every last ounce of the suffering that they are feeling. and it was what they ever so deserved to be treated like this. they thought they could run over top of them and now they are learning the hard way.

"You people are just rude do you know who the hell i am?" Growled Waller

"Of course we are we. you deserve no kindness." Said Sango

Waller was not going to show no fear to these people. if they are even people that is. since they are just here to make them feel like hell. but then again she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. even though she did piss herself from what the one who let his eyes glow and that was not normal.

"You look like your stuck up the assholes trying to brown nose gullible people in doing your damn shit." Said Hikaru

"You know i don't have to take this shit from pussy's like yourselves." Snapped Grigg's

Grigg's flinched from what he was feelng since he was feeling the impending death that washed over him. and he sadly shit his pants from what he was feeling. while he was being laughed at by the big heads of the underground. this was just some bullshit this is what he gets for fucking the dumb ass waller.

"Are you done shitting your pant's?" Asked Sesshomaru

Miroku flashed over and held his face up to his ass and let the worlds largest fart out as. he made sure he was done before he let him go while jojer and the others was still laughing their asses off. this was the best ever. they would never ever get bored from watching this. hell thet wanted to mess with the bat again.

"Hahahaha he held him down and fart on his face. oh that if fuckin priceless!" Chipred Joker

"Well then damnit all what more evidence do you need the pooh poohing alone is proof enough." Said Hikaru

"I can assure you that the pooh poohing was purely circumstantial out of fear." Said Karou

"Ha ha! now take the walk of shame!" Cheered Miroku

Waller and Grigg's was actually gawking and had nthing to say what they had just said. never in their life they hvae heard this level of insults. and it was bugging the hell out of them. while griggs was feeling ashamed since he was the one who shit himself and they are making fun of him. and by the looks of wallers face she did as well.

"It's never ignore a fear pooh pooh!" Said Hikaru

"Who got pooh pooed made the mistake of ignoring the fear pooh pooh!" Chirped Karou

"They pooh poohed it, fatal error cos it turns out along that person pooh poohed him shoed their fear,and pooh poohed alot!" Chirped Tamaki

 **"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR THE FUCKING BEST!"** Laughed Catwoman

They all was on their knees by now since they heve never ever heard someone speak to someone like that beofre. and well put together things as if they knew how to word things the best way that any person who was able to insult and they are just loving it. lucky for them that they didn't drink nothing since they would be pissing their pants right now. plus the pooh poohing thing waas the best they have heard.

"You fatty is a filthy stinky prostitute!" Chirped Zange

"Your birth certificates is an letter from the condom factory!" Said Ayame

"Your so ugly when your mama dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering." Said Kagome

 **"OH BURN!"**

Waller and Grigg's had to say those ones actually hurt. but they will not even show that it was bothering them. but then again it seemed that they are not even getting bored anytime soon. but it was going to be a long long tnight before they could even go home. but then again they knew they had to sit here until they are done.

"I don't know whats bigger your ass or your lying hypocritical back stabbing mouth." Said Kagome

"Your breath comes straight from satans ass!" Said Tamaki

"We heard about your little loss, we know you'll make it through beacuse thankfullt the part they took was of no use of you. and though they took more than you like, the good luck is, see another quarter inch would have been a fulll lobotomy," Chirped Ayame

Grigg's was gawking at what that woman had said. and then it came back to him. those bastards took his penis and turned him into a woman. what the fuck man why the fuck that hey to do that to him. but then again he did tempt his fate so he no longer was a man since they had just oitted that they gave his a freaking sex change.

"Well it has been fun. until next time ta ta for now. oh the ropes will be gone once we are far enough way. bye!" Chirped Tamaki

Waller and griggs wondered what the fuck just had happened. and wondered if they should just leaven them alone. even though grigs was given a sex change he still wanted to get them back for it. and he knew waller is not done dealing with them yet. so he might as well be on her side and even though it would mean their death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bruce Wayne_

Bruce walked into his office he had some paper work to get done. he had to say he was overly tired since the new people who has been tiding his ass like they have been. that was when he saw a letter that was addressed to him. he sighed and had a feeling that he was not going to like what is writen into the letter. as he opened it and he swears he even hears classical music behind him.

* * *

 _"Dear Bruce Wayne the bitch"_

 _"We wanted to send this friendly letter to inform you of your imminent demise. if you're curious about of which we have sent this letter. it is merely to instill as much fear as we can. as if basting a turky. which on of us will proceed to have sex with that turkey. thats right one of us is going to fuck the fear tukey. for now enjoy yourself."_

* * *

Bruce sighed he pissed hismelf from that simple little letter how in the world can these beings make him feel like this. but he was going to go home for the night fuck the paper work. he wanted a stiff drink and ignor the bat signal for once. he had a rough few days and the letter basically kinda topped it off. he made sure to burn it before he left for the envening.

to be continued


End file.
